


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by CallingCinderella



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Doggy Style, Hair Pulling, M/M, Maid dress, Smut, Spanking, ho boy, it's been almost two years?, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: Ike manages to get Soren to agree to wear a maid dress for him. Soren discovers his man is a brute, but a sexy brute so it's fine.





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

"Stop. Ike. This is embarrassing." Soren flushed, toes curling in his black stockings. He moaned out, hands flying out to push his skirt back down,keeping Ike away. "Don't bite"   
  
"Why shouldn't I? This is my gift, isn't it?" Ike smirked, hands smoothing up Soren’s pale thighs, skimming over the edge of the short skirt. "You," he began, lips pressing softly against Soren’s wrist, "wearing an adorable maid dress just for me, doing whatever I say." He gazed hotly at the elder, teeth grazing at the vein at Sorens wrist. He laughed at the hitched breath he received, "what? Isn't it true?" He skimmed his fingers over the white hem of the skirt, "the great tactician Soren, silently begging me to take him by wearing such a slutty outfit. Look, I can even see your cock." He licked his hand crudely, hand wrapping around the tent in the skirt and pumping. "Does it feel good, the fabric rubbing your cock? Do you even have underwear on?"    
  
Soren gasped, back arching away from the chair he was perched on, leg slipping down from atop the crouched man's shoulder. "Stop," he whispered feebly ,bucking up into the touch whenever those rough fingers played with the clothed head. All it took was a small, encouraging nudge of his knee and Soren spread his legs open, head tilted back against the backrest. "Please," he murmured, hips stuttering as the heat in his stomach pooled, getting closer, closer, closer-   
  
"Ike!," Soren hissed out, squirming uncomfortably at the pressure around the base of his cock. The tension in his legs dissipated, leaving him feeling oddly open and exposed. He glared down at the mischievous grin from the man between his legs, hands gripping the blue hair in irritation. "Let go."   
  
"You didn't ask to cum. It's far too early for my enjoyment to be over," he simply replied, tipping Soren’s head back to avoid the stern gaze. He smoothed his hands over pale thighs again, leaving the odd kiss here and there, watching Soren relax and unwind from the failed orgasm. "You're adorable," he couldn't help but let slip, slowly pumping his hand around the fabric again.   
  
"Do something differ- _ ah _ !" Soren couldn't believe it, legs wrapping tightly around Ike’s shoulders. He pushed up into the damp fabric and wet heat around his dick, breathy pleas falling from his lips. He shuddered, pleasure flooding his senses at Ike’s skilled tongue and the harsh scrape of the fabric over his cock. "Move the skirt," he rushed out, cheeks a deep red at making such a request. He jolted, toes pointing, "please, I- the skirt. Don't want it there," he begged, hips moving wildly to get as much of Ike’s mouth as possible. It wasn't enough, not with the damn skirt taking all the attention, leaving his member with the dull sensations.    
  
"Why do you want me to move the skirt? You told me not to move it, remember? What changed?" Ike grazed his teeth over the covered head, keeping a hand on the skirt so Soren couldn't set his cock free. He took it into his mouth again, head bobbing and cheeks hollowing, almost feeling guilty at hearing the frustrated moans leaving his lovers lips - almost. Instead, he reached around as Sorens hips lifted up again, digging his nails into the skin and slamming him back down. There was nothing more arousing than Soren’s cry of shock, keeping him held down by his hips. "I set the pace. Take what I give you," he murmured, maintaining eye contact with red eyes, wide and clouded with lust. He started slower, just to torture the elder, licking slow stripes up the tented mass, squeezing his hips harder with every twitch of Sorens hips. Ike kissed at the base before lavishing it in attention, tongue hot and heavy against the cotton apron. He rewarded the elder with a harsh suck, fully intent on giving him the best blow job of his life - until  _ it _ happened.    
  
Soren lifted his hips off of the seat with the might of a thousand men, arousal so close every muscle was pulled taut. He cried out, "please. The skirt. Oh god please m-move it. I need to feel you." He couldn't even think straight, never mind coherently tell Ike why he needed to stop giving him a blowjob _ over _ the skirt. He groaned, eyes squeezing shut, "your mouth, feels so good. Ike, more, I want to feel more. Skirt, in the way, please, please please!" He would beg as much as it took and deny it all later, but right now he wanted all he could get to reach his climax. He choked out a sound, the silence of his partner stifling him. "Ike, pl-"    
  
_ SMACK _ .    
  
Soren froze, thighs clamping down on Ike’s skull, ass burning with the aftermath of the spank.  _ Spank _ . He had just been spanked and the realisation was enough to bring him over. 

Ike had never heard such a lewd sound torn from his love's lips, watching in awe at the raw pleasure in Sorens features as he came hard and fast, his chest heaving with the intensity of it all. “Fuck Soren, look at me,” Ike laughed, cupping the elders cheek, foreheads pressing together. “So you like being spanked, huh? You should've told me.” 

“I..,” Soren began, voice breathy as his eyes fluttered open. He bit down on his lip in embarrassment, “I didn't know. I thought it was demeaning. But….yes.” And the admission of such was enough to break him from his haze, colour flaring into his skin, “I told you to move the skirt!” 

“The skirt?,” Ike hummed, touch feather light around the hem. “Then hold it.” He tugged it up, pushing the end between Soren’s lips. “it looks good on you, I don't want you to take it of-” 

Ike paused. His mouth ran dry, staring at the innocent mix of peach coloured panties adorned with a small bow on the top and the dirty dribbles of pearly, white cum. He grazed his nail over the peeking cockhead, relishing in Soren’s overstimulated whine, “You should've told me you had a surprise.” He pulled at the waistband, easing the elders cock back into its confines, licking off the cum that dripped onto his palm. He smiled, noticing how Soren’s nose scrunched up in dislike. “Shall I lick somewhere else?  _ Here _ ?” Ike gripped his lover by his curves, teeth grazing over a nipple before sucking softly, fingers trailing over the other to lavish in pinches and strokes. “Keep that skirt up. It's what  _ you _ wanted,” he reminded, cool words spoken over the spit soaked nub. Ike was only spurred on by Soren’s mewls, placing the emerald haired’s slender, small hand over his clothed erection. “won't even think about me, when I'm giving you this much pleasure?” 

Soren sucked in a breath, mind torn. He didn't want Ike to stop, feeling far too good about things they rarely got to engage in. He nodded mindlessly, hand delving under the waistband of Ike's pants to grip his cock, giving slow, uncoordinated strokes. He arched his back, hand gripping Ike’s hair to keep his mouth against his chest, lashes fluttering as he moaned out in bliss. “You,  _ mm _ , don't pay attention enough, here.” 

“I know you love your nipples played with,” Ike chuckled, all too happy to indulge his lover. It was rare, so very rare that Soren expressed his wants and needs. He pulled Soren into his lap, grinding up against his ass as he continued to kiss over his chest, delighting in the way his lover squirmed. Arousal shot through him, pulling Soren by his hair to crash their lips together, tongue exploring every inch of that pretty little mouth. “You're too sexy,” he complained, dick straining against his jeans. He pushed Soren back into the sheets, rolling his eyes at the challenging smirk he received. “Not today, I won't even give you a chance to tease.” 

“Don't you want me?” A trick question. If Ike were to ever say no, Soren would never be able to go back to how it was. Ike had built him up. Ike was who he was comfortable with and if there was no Ike there would be no Soren. Soren bit his bottom lip, legs parting, almost shyly as he began to tug at his panties. 

“I want you.” Ike's voice was gruff, gaze masked entirely with lust. He launched into action at his lover’s provocation, gripping his wrist to prevent him from pulling the panties down. 

The same hand was thrown none too gently, but Soren didn't have time to protest. In an instant he was flipped onto his stomach, a hand pressed under his stomach to prop his ass up. Ike didn't press against him like expected, and so he tried to look back, eyes questioning. 

“Stay still,” Ike urged, hand dropping down onto Soren’s ass. He spent no time relishing the quiver that run through Soren’s body, feeling over the panties before pulling at the fabric, tearing a hole into the back. There was no room for protest, not when it was too easy to press Soren’s head into the pillows by a fistful of his hair. 

Soren’s skin prickled at hearing the fabric tear, mind going hazy as lust flooded through his veins. His moan of want was animalistic, vibrating off the walls as he wantonly stuck his ass back against Ike’s rough palms, helplessly grinding. “Fuck me,” he whispered in disbelief. Ike, his sweet, kind Ike had just ripped his panties like a brute. A brute! There was nothing hotter, and his cock agreed, weeping into the sheets below. 

“Look how wet you are for me, Soren,” Ike began, fingers dipping in the cleft of Soren’s ass. He pulled Soren closer by his hips, contained cock pressed between Soren’s thighs. “Can you feel me, baby? How hard I am for you? I've been thinking about you all day.” He uncapped the lube bottle, pouring it out between the elders ass cheeks with a grin. “Cold? Your holes twitching. It wants more.”

“Ike!” Now that was just mortifying. Soren had every intention to turn around and smack him, but instead let out a strangled moan as the first finger breached his entrance, knees already going wobbly. “Faster,” he demanded, rocking back onto the finger. Ike didn't need to be so cautious- he could thrust in without preparation and Soren would be good and keep quiet until it felt good. It  _ always _ felt good.“Please,” he tried again, breathing a sigh of relief as two more slipped inside, stretching him out carefully.

“You're going to make me break you, one day,” Ike chided, curling his fingers ever so slightly. He almost jumped himself as Soren jolted, trying not to dissolve into laughter as the man in front of him all but crumbled into the sheets. “Am I making you feel that great, baby?” 

“Shut up.” Soren felt heat rise to his cheeks, flinching at a gentle kiss to the small of his back. He let out a groan of discomfort as Ike spread him open, clutching the sheets at another thrust of those calloused fingers. “E-enough! you're going to make me cum like this,” he complained, praying that Ike would go easy on his prostate for now. And yet, he felt no greater loss than when Ike listened and pulled away his fingers, suddenly far too empty with no pleasure. “Hurry,” he urged, simply allowing Ike to pull him back up by his hips, grateful for the pillow wedged underneath his torso.

“You should stop worrying. I'll be making you cum all night anyway,” Ike whispered, teeth grazing Soren’s neck. He pumped his cock slowly, slicking it up with a generous amount of lube. He didn't want to hurt Soren, never in his life, but his restraint was wearing thin, smoothing his free hand over the curve of his lovers ass. “Goddess Ashunera blessed you right here,” he teased, brushing the tip of his cock over Soren’s entrance. He began to push in slowly, peppering kisses over the elder’s back to keep him relaxed. 

Soren let out a long, drawn out moan, hands slipping on the sheets as he scrambled for purchase. He arched his back, wanting less but craving more, knowing how good it would feel if Ike just  _ moved _ . “Ike,” he gasped out, biting down on his lower lip as the burn of being stretched spread through him. He didn't trust himself to speak more, simply rocking his hips back, a silent plea for more. 

“You,” Ike began, snapping the waistband of Soren’s panties in warning, “are testing me.” He gripped hard onto Soren’s hips, giving a single shallow thrust. He smiled at the ‘mmm’ he received, carding a hand through Soren’s hair. “You want me to fuck you, is that it?” He circled his hips, keeping his thrusts soft and light, teasing the answer out of his lover. When all he got was a glare, he laughed airly, “I got it. Be good for me now.” 

Soren felt his toes curl with the pleasure, soft, breathy noises spilling out of his mouth as Ike’s thrusts began to speed up.  “No more,” he pleaded, arms shaking underneath him. His back bowed, voice breaking as he felt Ike press even deeper inside of his hole. 

And then suddenly there was nothing and he let out a shaky breath, highly unsatisfied and eerily empty - both his hole and his chest. His arms locked in place as he tensed, biting down on his bottom lip, not daring to move an inch. Had Ike...tired of him? Was he not doing it for Ike anymore? “Ik- _ Ngh! _ ”  Soren jolted forward as Ike suddenly slammed inside of him, arms collapsing at the force. He burrowed his face into the pillows, mouth open in a silent moan. 

“You’re so tight for me, babe,” Ike groaned out, keeping the brutal pace of his thrusts. “Talk to me, let me know you’re feeling good too, Soren.” He reached around, wrapping his hand around the elder’s cock, roughly pumping it. “I want to hear you,” Ike insisted, biting down on Soren’s shoulder, eagerly listening to his lover’s breathless, needy noises. But it wasn’t enough - not at all. Ike was so close, torn between the option of filling up his lover or pulling out and cumming all over his pretty lips. Yet he couldn’t do either, there was something missing, something not quite right. He growled out in frustration, giving Soren’s cock one last pump before gripping Soren’s hair and pulling -  _ hard _ .

Soren cried out, head snapping back and back pulling taunt. His breath hitched, scalp burning as Ike continued to tug at his hair matching the sheer power in his thrusts. “ _ Ha _ , N-no more, please!,” he called out, tears forming as the pain only intensified his pleasure. Soren tore at the sheets, thighs quivering as he shouted out Ike’s name like a mantra. His hips moved on their own,wildly throwing himself back against Ike, chasing his lover’s cock whenever it began to pull out of his hole. “Inside,” he began to beg, gasping out as Ike relentlessly thrusted against his prostate, “cum inside of me. That’s what i want. I want it, Ike. I want it, I want it!” 

“Fuck,Soren,” Ike commented in awe, cock weeping happily at the naughty words from his lover. He bit his lip, chasing after his release with wild, erratic thrusts. He sucked in a breath as Soren’s legs gave in, hands moving to press on the small of his lover’s back and his stomach to keep his hips up. “Shit,” he hissed out, quickly switching his hold to the straps of Soren’s panties, pulling at the fabric to slam Soren’s ass back against his cock. He moaned his lover’s name, arms and legs tensing as his orgasm ripped through him, seed spilling inside the elder. 

Soren’s eyes widened, frozen as he felt the cum fill him up inside. “Ike!” He came hard, head dropping to the sheets and the sensation driving him over the edge. He panted for breath, lazily rolling his head to the side to bring in more oxygen. He felt like he was on cloud 9, skin still tingly with waves of pleasure. 

“N-No!,” Soren suddenly shouted, heart leaping in his chest as he felt Ike begin to shift. “Stay.” It was both an irrational fear and a comfortable pleasure that demanded Ike say as close as possible. He didn’t want him to leave, especially not after Ike had felt over every part of his body, marked every inch and sealed Soren away as his.

“Soren,” Ike cooed softly, “I’m not going anywhere.” He gave a glance towards the wet rag on the bedside table, deciding it simply wasn’t the time. “I love you,” he promised, kissing his lover’s shoulder before resting over him, cock still happily nestled in Soren’s warm hole. “You comfy?”

“Hmmhmm,” Sooren replied, nestling his face against Ike’s arm, letting out a soft puff of air. “Next time you want to be all sauve and pull out, then slam all the way back in, let me know. You scared me,” he mumbled, craning his neck to look back at Ike for a few seconds. It was soothing, being enveloped like this. Sure, the weight would get annoying  _ soon _ , but that was a problem for later. For now, he was cocooned by his lover’s broad shoulders and strong body. He let out a soft laugh, “Stop kissing my neck, you’re tickling me.”

“You like it,” Ike laughed, nuzzling his lover’s shoulder. “Focus on getting some rest, okay? I know you were up all night planning today.” He slowly shifted them on their sides, spooning his lover. He began to pull out, only to yelp as he was pinched. “Soren. What was that for?”

“Don’t pull out. Everything will come out and the bed will be a mess. How will we-.....Ike!” Soren groaned, pulling at Ike’s cheeks. “You’re hard, again? Really? This is not a viable strategy. We’re not doing it again.”

“We don’t need to,” Ike whispered, kissing Soren’s shoulder blade. He began to move his hips ever so slightly, smirking at Soren let out a soft whimper. “Round two?”

“....Round Two.”


End file.
